TAKE THIS DOG!
by LenPwnsLyn
Summary: This is a story about how two girls had their sights on hooking up an unlikely pair.. This is my first story on here so some feedback would be nice.


The old rivalry between the towns has long died down, since the sisters (farmer) Lyn and (rancher) Emma have managed to clear the tunnel that runs to both within the first year of arriving. Now the girls had their sights on reuniting another unlikely pair.. Kana, a rancher in Lyn's town of Konohana, and Ash, also a rancher who resides in Bluebell with others like Emma. On Kana's days off in the weekend, he enjoys visiting Bluebell, with Lyn tailing him happily. They usually hang outside of Grady's, where Kana enjoyed teasing Georgia 'bout her ponies. One day..

The petite farmer was hanging onto the well toned rancher playfully, "Gee, you really like Georgia, huh?" ... "Eh?" was all Kana said after a while. "WELL~ When a boy bugs a girl so much, he usually-" He cut her off by flexing, "I'm a man, THANK YOU." causing Lyn to giggle quite brightly, still clinging to his arm during all of this. "Seriously though, she's really not my type." he added laugh lightheartedly with her. Lyn's eyes grew wide with curiosity, "Oh, and what is then? What type is Georgia? ARE YOU BEING HONEST WITH ME?~"

The deep rumbling of a hearty laugh caught Emma's and Ash's attention, as they weren't too far away with being on his family's ranch. "Ugh.. That guy gives me a bigger headache then Lyn does..." Emma mumbled, her companion heard it clearly enough though. "Aw, Kana isn't a too bad of guy. He raises strong horses and helpful pets for both towns." he stated patting her shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, okay.."

"Honestly? I don't really like girls-" Lyn instantly squealed and blurted out, "YOU'RE GAY?! ZOMG, DO YOU LIKE ANY OF THE GUYS IN OUR TOWN?" . . . Not only did Kana stare at the girl blankly, but so did most of town of Bluebell did as Lyn certainly had a good pair of lungs. "Um, yeah. I think it's time we headed home." he finally said, easily dragging her along.

"Wow" was all the bystanders could say after awhile, while the two retreated to the tunnel. Back to Emma and Ash; "Did you know that he's gay?" she asked her friend, "No, can't say I did.." . . . "Huh" was uttered by the pair. "Good to know." Ash stated smiling brightly, Emma only cocking her head in response. "Yeah, anywho, I should be getting to my own ranch now.." she soon squeaked as he gave a half-hug goodbye. "Alrighty then! Have a nice evening now."

Next day, herp.

Early that morning, yet another person has shamelessly let themselves into Emma's household. "Em Em Em Em EM!~" bonus, it was her younger sister and she was now jumping on the bed to wake her up. "Lyn.." she muttered, just so the farmer would stop. "Have you heard? Kana is gay! GAY!~" Lyn squealed. Em bats her sister with a pillow playfully, "Everyone in Bluebell did, and probably Konohana too, since you're just so quiet." The farmer pouted some, and took a hold of her older sister by the shoulders. "I'm trying to be serious here!~ I asked Kana about all of the guys in our village, and he doesn't seem to like any of them.." The rancher yawned, before flashing a impish smile. "Good golly, it is maybe that he doesn't swing that way?" Lyn shook her some, "NO! It means that he must like one of the guys in your town!~". Emma flopped back, it being way too early for her brain to shaken around violently.. "EMMA! You're always telling me to try being a little more serious, and yet here you are trying to sleep when I've got something important to share with you!~" The older of the two slowly sits back up, sighing. "You know, I remembered something quite randomly when you knocked me out there.. Ash seemed quite happy to hear that Kana is-" "THAT'S IT! KANA MUST LIKE ASH, AND THE YAOI GOD HAS MADE ASH LIKE HIM BACK!~" Emma could only bury her head under her pillow as Lyn threatened to blow their eardrums out. ... "Yaoi god?" "MMHMM!~"

Later that day, merp.

After a dragging her sister into a plan to bring the men together, Lyn breathlessly ran back to Konohana, only having enough time to freshen herself up at her house before heading over to Kana's store. "Ka-na!~" she exclaiming glomping the man, "Ly-nin?~" he laughed, having trouble breaking up her one syllable name. "You should bring some of your dogs today!" she suggested, already running into his store to scoop up a small silver furred blue eyed dog. Ruffles the girl's hair playfully, "Haha, any particular reason I should? You're already pretty much what it is to walk a pet." The farmer pouted and puffed up her cheeks, shoving the dog into his arms. "BECAUSE. Okay?~" Highly confused, he managed to cradle the animal gingerly. "Um, okay?" "GREAT! Let's go." links her arm into his and skips happily, as they began their trek through the tunnel.

Emma fiddled with her hair, unsure of how to bring up her part of the plan into action. Ash noticed this and took a break with his troublesome Sheep, Snow. "You alright?" he asked plopping his hat onto her head playfully, to lighten the mood. It worked quite well, as she giggled sheepishly in return. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking." "About?" "You." she replied, not realizing how awkward that was until it was too late. ... "You're a nice girl, Emma, but-" "NO NO NO NO NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" she screamed at him, flailing. After calming herself down, she cautiously looked back up at him. Smiling, he took his cap back and said, "There there, whatever it is you have to say, I completely understand and won't let it affect our friendship." ... "Do you like girls at all?" she squeaked out. "Hm?" taps his chin lightly, wearing a slightly confused look, usually able to hear the meekest words the sheepish girl usually mumbled. ". . .Are you gay?" she said hiding her face. "Oh! No, not really." laughs the hugs her playfully. "Crap" was all she could think, as Lyn couldn't go as far as try and pair up Kana with someone straight like Ash without someone getting hurt.

"EM-MA!~" suddenly broke through the air, as Lyn now dragged Kana over to Jessica's Livestock. Kana was only getting more and more confused, as the female rancher seem to be trying her hardest to telling them to get lost from within Ash's arms. "Um, I think your sister wants some-" "ASH-SH~ Look at want Kana brought for you!" Lyn managed to shove the man into stepping over the fence and in front of the other two.

"Crap crap crap crap crap.." Em thought, slowly slinking away to busy herself with Snow the sheep. "Ah, do you now?" Ash asked grinning, wondering what the fine man could offer.

"Do I?" he asked Lyn, rubbing the back of his head. "YES! The dog!~" she explained pointing out the small canine he was carrying. ... Gestures to Ash to give them a moment, picking Lyn up in his free arm so they could go talk off to the side. "Would you like to tell me why I would give away one of my favorites dogs to a random Bluebell rancher?" quickly covers her mouth, so she wouldn't just blurt out her reply. "Bleh, gucky hand. And because~ Ash likes you! If you gave him a dog, you two would both have free time to go, gee, I dunno, ON DATES?~" blushing madly he again covered her mouth and peered over at Ash, who was thankfully preoccupied with Emma and Snow. "Says who?" he questioned still blushing, seemingly interested Ash as she suspected. "Emma! Only, you know, his bestest friend!~"

Unwillingly, Em turned her gaze to Lyn and Kana when she heard her name bellowed out. Ash followed suit, curious on what the two were up to anyway.

Lyn waves to them quite excitedly, Kana's face only reddening more as a result. "I see.. But aren't those two already a item?" he asked in whisper under his breath, still feeling a tinge of jealously when he saw Ash embracing her so lovingly earlier. "WAH? No, Emma is in love with Cam!~ And Ash like you!"

. . . . .

. . . . .

Emma eventually fainted from the embarrassment, Ash was dumbstruck and Kana was speechless, Lyn being the only unfazed by all of this. "Well? Go give him the dog!" nudges him towards Ash.

. . . . .

"TAKE THIS DOG**!**" Kana finally said/shouted, holding the dog out to Ash. Ash slowly reached out to take it, unsure of what else to do. "I SHOULD BE GETTING HOME NOW, LET'S GO LYN." awkwardly marched away, Lyn giggling as she followed obediently.

"Oh!" sets the small dog down and attends to Emma, who has been forgotten until now.

The following week, gerp.

The small dog has been named Mister Winter by Cheryl, since he was a great help with Snow the sheep. Emma has learned that Ash is nether gay or straight, "I'm just open to love" was his answer. Lyn had successfully coupled up Kana and Ash, though the two will never admit it. Kana and Ash? They're not "dating" persay, but do find the time to just hang out together and learn more about one another.


End file.
